Poker Face
by FroggyFran
Summary: Squalo should have learned his lesson from their last poker game. XS yaoi crossdressing roleplay fisting bondage lemon oneshot geez.


Osaka was an entirely different place at night.

"Voooi," the swordsman whined, "what the hell, what is this place?"

"Shut up already," the leader growled, "Our target is going to be here in a few hours, dumb fuck."

The hotel looked like a prison, pewter walls dark in the night, and windowless. Squalo scoffed, but followed his boss inside.

The lobby was bright and creepy. This definitely wasn't a regular hotel. Squalo walked a little closer to Xanxus. His boss gave him a warning glare. Squalo's eyes scanned over the signs.

"Rest? Stay? What's the difference? It's a hotel!" he whispered over Xanxus's shoulder. The Varia leader elbowed him in the ribcage, and after a choked cry, Squalo shut up.

Strangely, there was no receptionist at the front desk. In fact, there was no front desk at all. There was a large metal wall with several monitors on it, displaying rooms. There were two neon buttons underneath each monitor, reading "STAY" or "REST", and a large slot. Xanxus was quickly becoming irked by this whole situation. The first bedroom he saw, a very white room, he pressed the button that said, "STAY". The metal wall made a clicking sound, and a key appeared inside the slot below the picture. Before Squalo could ask any more stupid questions, he grabbed the key and left to search for the room, his right-hand man hot on his heels.

The hallways were even creepier than the lobby was, walls painted in bright greens and full reds, and it all looked like a kiddy castle to Squalo.

"Voooi," Squalo whispered, turning his head all directions to observe everything with a shiver. "I don't think this is a hotel, boss."

"For God's sake, shut the fuck up," his boss snapped, finding their room and opening it with the key. Flicking on the lights, though, he had to stop.

"I fucking told you!"

It was like a doctor's office.

The floor was bleached white tile, and there was even a check-in counter. Everything was an eerie white, and looked abandoned and untouched. Through a door, one could see an examination table and a chair that resembled that of a dentist's. There was even a station equipped with several tools, like a stethoscope, bandages, and clamps.

"...I don't understand," Squalo voiced, still staying nearly attached to Xanxus's back. Xanxus merely turned around and pushed the silver-haired man away angrily, snarling.

"For the last fucking time, shut your fucking hole, you stupid bitch! And stop clinging to me, Jesus Christ!"

Squalo shut his mouth and waited for his boss to tell him what was going to happen. Xanxus sighed loudly, gripping his temples and rubbing.

"Okay, there's got to be a regular bed in here we can sleep on, it was in the picture. And we can't just leave, because then we'll miss our target. So just shut up and find the goddamn bed."

Squalo immediately ran about, looking through everything with unbound curiosity. There was a mini-fridge hidden under the examination table, but all it held in it were empty vials and plastic containers.

"I wonder what this is for..." he wondered aloud.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, retard?" Xanxus barked as he sat down in the secretary chair, groaning. This was annoying.

Squalo huffed and went back to searching. There was a door that blended in with the wall, and in it, there was a large round bed.

"Found it!" Squalo exclaimed, running into the room to look around. This room was also an empty white color, and there was also a closet. Squalo opened it, but stopped to stare intently.

"What? What's wrong now?" Xanxus called from behind him, having trudged in lazily. He looked over his swordsman's shoulder and sputtered out a chuckle.

"Kinky," he chuckled, reaching around Squalo to grasp the nurse outfit. "It's pleather."

There was also a doctor's lab coat, lined with blue satin. Squalo growled and closed the closet.

"This place is weird. I hate Japan."

Xanxus laughed.

The night was quiet and lonely. The doctor's office was cold and ghostly, and reminded Squalo of all those bad hospital horror movies. It didn't scare him or anything, but it was definitely uncomfortable. They were both pretty bored anyway.

"Trash," Xanxus called out, "Let's play some poker."

Squalo couldn't really argue. There wasn't anything to do in this empty little hotel room. He pulled up a waiting room chair to the receptionist desk and sat down. Xanxus always dealt.

"What is there to bet?" Squalo asked, taking the two cards Xanxus slipped to him: A queen of spades and a jack of diamonds. Could have been worse. Xanxus shrugged lightly, pulling out his own two cards. Squalo couldn't read his poker face.

"Well...Money seems rather stupid and boring," he muttered. Squalo wanted to think that was disappointment in his hand. He gained some enthusiasm.

"How about...How about whoever loses gets to wear the nurse uniform?"

Xanxus quirks a single eyebrow, and slowly, a grin forms on his face.

"Then this poker game is only one round? It's all or nothing."

Maybe Squalo regretted it.

Xanxus flipped three cards face up on the desk: a queen of clubs, a king of hearts, and a jack of spades.

Squalo wanted to laugh out loud in excitement. No way.

Another card is shown, and it's a 5 of clubs. No skin off his nose.

But there it was: a queen of diamonds.

Squalo could barely contain himself. A full fucking house! No chance in hell was Xanxus going to beat that.

But his boss was smiling.

"What is that face for, bastard?" he asked Xanxus, a smile of his own playing on his lips.

"What's your face for, bitch?"

Squalo shifted in his seat like prissy royalty as he showed his queens high full house. Xanxus said nothing.

"What is it, boss? Got a pair of 2s?" Squalo laughed.

Xanxus leaned over the table, so he was but an inch from Squalo's slowly closing mouth. His crimson red eyes blasted holes into his skin, and he shivered.

"Nah...Just wondering what way I'm going to fuck you up this time."

"Wait...What?"

And Xanxus shows him his kings of diamonds and hearts: Four of a kind.

They were silent. Squalo gave him a scared look, like he had just watched his whole family die. Xanxus snickered.

"What were you thinking, trying to beat me at card games? And if anything, what made you think if I lost, I'd actually wear that thing?"

Squalo sputtered. "Y-You...You fucking cheat!"

"No, I didn't cheat. I'm just not playing by the rules."

"That's the same fucking thing!"

Xanxus didn't say anything; his lips turned up in a sick smile and his four of a kind tapped the table.

"So am I going to have to force you into it, or are you gonna play nice?"

"I don't see why I should play nice if you won't!" he threw back. But he still stood angrily, and with a huff, stomped off to the bedroom. Xanxus laughed.

Squalo didn't come out for a long time. Xanxus was wondering if he'd locked himself up in his room just like the last time he'd lost a bet to him.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" he asked through the door.

"Shut up!" he screamed back, "Don't look yet!"

Xanxus was tempted to just knock down the door and fuck Squalo into their bed. But what good would that do when he had all those tools at his disposal? So he waited.

Finally, the door clicked and was slowly pulled open, but Squalo stopped halfway. Xanxus could see his tomato red face peaking from behind the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little impatient at that point. Squalo kept his eyes on the floor.

"...It's...It's too small," he whispered.

"Well no shit, it's meant for a woman," he barked as he pulled the door open himself, much to the distress of his swordsman.

The pleather dress was tight on his hips and loose on his chest, and only reached mid thigh. It came with knee high stockings and a tiny white hat with a red cross on the front. The shoes didn't fit at all.

"Well now," Xanxus started, leaning in to his rain guardian, "Don't you look cute?"

Squalo grit his teeth and snarled, pulling down on his short uniform. He should have learned his lesson from the last time he played poker with Xanxus; he was ruthless.

"Would it make you feel better if I wore the lab coat?" he laughed, lips just a breath from Squalo's ear. The smaller man nodded lightly. "Then why don't you wait for me in the examination room, hm?"

Squalo, if hesitantly, agreed and left Xanxus to change. Walking was awkward; his feet still cold on the white tile, even through the silky nylon, and the dress rode up with every movement. He sat down in the large cold chair, and watched as Xanxus came through the door, wearing a starch white lab coat and a pair of fake glasses.

To say the least, Squalo's dress got even tighter.

Xanxus laughed loudly at the sight of Squalo's erection strained against the plastic leather.

"I take it I look good in glasses," he said, rough Italian rolling off his tongue, making Squalo tremble a little. "Lean back."

Squalo did, and realized too late that there were bonds attached to the top of the chair. He attempted to jump off the bondage chair, but Xanxus had already locked the cuffs over his wrists securely. Squalo struggled, but the chair refused to budge.

"Xanxus! What the fuck, take them off!"

Xanxus was too busy rummaging through the medical tools. But when he turned an absent gaze to Squalo through his black wire rimmed glasses, the swordsman moaned.

"Shut the fuck up for a second, I'm finding toys."

Squalo was terribly uncomfortable in that hard plastic chair. His dress kept slipping up, and without hands to fix it, it just went higher and higher until it wasn't covering anything at all. Squalo whined, trying to keep his legs locked closed, waiting for Xanxus to stop messing around and fuck him already. But he knew it wouldn't be so easy.

Especially when Xanxus came back to him with an arm length glove on.

"W-Wait, what are you gonna do?" Squalo whispered, wide eyes attached to the latex. Xanxus smirked.

"Since you've been a total slut since we got here, I assumed you needed something shoved up your ass to get you to shut up."

Xanxus came closer and pulled the dress up to his waist, uncovering Squalo's throbbing erection. But Squalo let out a cry and kicked his legs, struggling harder.

"What the fuck! No, I just want you! Your cock!"

"Nah, you're gonna get this instead. Now am I going to have to bind your legs too, or are you going to play nice?"

Squalo didn't like this "playing nice" idea Xanxus seemed to have. But he didn't want his legs bound either. He squirmed and arched against Xanxus's hips, rubbing as best he could from his position.

"I'll...I'll do it," he whispered, pressing his face into the side of his bicep. Xanxus knelt down in between Squalo's legs and opened a tube of lubrication he'd found.

"Good. Now relax, or this is going to fucking hurt."

Squalo tried to breathe slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists trapped in the leather binds. He spread his legs wide, and closed his eyes.

A cold slippery finger entered him slowly, and he moaned. It felt like he was just preparing him for a regular fuck, and maybe, he thought for a moment, it'd feel like that the whole time. But Xanxus had large hands. He didn't want to think about it. He bit his lips and kept his eyes shut.

A second finger joined in, and his hips twitched. His boss thrust them in and out slowly, adding much more lube than what was initially required. It was cold and slimy and foreign.

A third finger, and Squalo pressed his head back into the headrest, tilting his chin up and moaning louder. He felt full.

A fourth finger came too, and it was tight. Squalo let out a ragged breath and clenched his teeth.

Then there was the thumb.

"N-No, gah," Squalo uttered under his breath, his legs jerking up involuntarily. It was stretched too tight for pleasure anymore. "Stop..."

"Open your fucking eyes," Xanxus growled. He stopped moving until Squalo slipped one eye open, waiting until he was paying full attention before pressing forward and immersing his whole hand.

Squalo doesn't scream out loud, because his vocal chords were broken at that moment. So he opened his mouth wide and snapped his head back, gurgling out a sad choke.

Xanxus nearly cursed when he saw the smear or red on his wrist, but held it in for the sake of not scaring his guardian. He should've taken it slower, he knew, but seeing Squalo in a naughty nurse outfit was getting the best of him. He knew not to force it like he usually does. Fisting is dangerous enough as it is.

Squalo sobbed dryly, pressing his red face back into his bicep and trying to remember how to breathe. His hips trembled violently under Xanxus's ungloved hand holding him in place, but that dark mocha hand was also there to stroke and soothe. Xanxus apologetically kissed his pale inner thigh, waiting for Squalo to calm down.

"Pull...P-Pull it out," he voiced finally. But Xanxus just applied more and more lube, to where his arm was drenched in it. He pushed forward slowly, letting his wrist slide in just a little.

Squalo said nothing, but there were hitches in his whimpers. So Xanxus waited a little longer. Xanxus also noticed that Squalo's erection had yet to wane.

"Trash, don't try and lie to me. You like this don't you?" Xanxus crept his unused hand toward Squalo's leaking member, squeezing the base lightly.

Squalo cried out, arching.

"There," he said, smiling as he pushed in another inch while pumping him at the same time.

Squalo had overcome the pain, and was quickly undone with pleasure. He was stretched so wide, with his boss's curling fist shifting inside him, he felt stuffed. He braced against his cuffs and moaned loud.

Xanxus pulled back and pushed in again, testing the waters. It was shallow and slow, making Squalo go crazy.

"Please!" he screamed, arching toward his boss. "Deeper!"

"I can't go deeper or else you'll fucking tear," he says, pushing in again. He was safe in only putting in just his wrist. He knew he had big hands as it was. But when he felt a little nub underneath his wrist, he knew what to do. He pressed down.

"No! N-No, I'm gahhh! G-Gonna-" the nurse screamed, snapping his knees and lifting his legs high, resting his feet on Xanxus's shoulders, thrusting back against his boss hard.

"Already? You're such a naughty nurse," Xanxus whispered, narrowing his eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses. The look, of all things, was the final push for Squalo. With saliva dribbling out the side of his mouth, he screamed his release, nuzzling into his arms for the last time and cumming into Xanxus's warm waiting hand. Xanxus continued to pump, milking his rain guardian as a distraction and began to slowly pull out his fist, uncurling his fingers inside.

Squalo had trouble slowing down his breathing, tugging at his bound wrists in vain.

"Let...B-Boss, let me go," he whined, his knuckles still white from gripping the bands. Xanxus merely stood up to discard the glove in the trash bin nearby, letting Squalo see the tent he was pitching.

"Nah," he said, eyebrows arching evilly, "I'll wait for your slut hole to tighten up a bit. Then it's round two."

Squalo choked.

Needless to say, they completely missed their mission's target that night.


End file.
